A known technique stores data in excess of a space available on main memory, such as DRAM, in a storage area secured within another storage different from the main memory (often referred to as a swap file) and swaps the data between the main memory and the swap file as needed.
In the known technique, a processor connected to the main memory and the storage via a memory bus performs the swapping.